Serenade
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Dalam denting halus dan langkah-langkah kecil di hutan, semerbak memori kembali menyengatnya. Sebuah fic lama yang terlantar dan dipublish ulang. Drarry. Don't like, don't read!


**Serenade**

Oleh : 7 Days of Summer

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

Tetes hujan masih membasahi atap sebuah pondok kecil di sebuah jalan berliku di Hutan Sandling, Inggris Bagian Timur. Tidak ada perabot di pondok itu kecuali tempat duduk dan meja sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu pinus yang sudah mulai lapuk. Di kanan kiri pondok itu, terdapat barisan pohon pinus yang menjulang, menutupi sebagian cahaya menuju jalanan batu di bawahnya.

Seorang pemuda tengah berada di pondok itu. Jas hitamnya sedikit basah oleh tetes hujan dari ujung genting yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ia memandang hampa jalanan yang sama, sambil sesekali memutar payung bening di tangannya. Rambut hitamnya berayun pelan tertiup angin dingin yang turun dari bukit.

Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia mangunjungi hutan itu.

Ia terdiam dan memandang sekeliling. Segalanya masih hijau seperti seharusnya. Meski ada kekosongan di sana, ada lubang menganga jelas terpatri dalam tiap segmen hijau. Ia memandang ke atas, ke celah kecil dari ranting yang bersilang, mencoba menemukan sekeping langit biru. Lalu sinar mentari yang muram mulai menerangi hutan, seiring _Serenade_ yang mulai mengalun.

.

.

* * *

"_Kau suka sekali mendengarkan lagu itu," ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada pemuda berambut hitam di depannya._

"_Hm," sahut pemuda berambut hitam singkat sambil tersenyum. Matanya terpejam menikmati denting piano yang mengalun lembut dari pemutar musik._

"_Apa tadi judulnya?"_

"_Serenade."_

"_Kuharap kau tidak lebih menyukainya daripada aku," ujar pemuda pirang lagi._

"_Jangan konyol, Draco…" jawab pemuda berambut hitam, masih terpejam dan tersenyum._

* * *

_._

_._

Mengabaikan rintik hujan yang masih bertahan, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi. Langkah kakinya menimbulkan suara lirih saat menjejak bebatuan hitam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menyentuh dedaunan kecil yang menjulur ke pinggir jalan, mengabaikan tetes-tetes hujan yang semakin membasahi jasnya.

Rasanya dingin.

Dulu, saat segalanya masih berupa tunas-tunas kecil, tangannya takkan mampu menyibak dedaunan. Atau ranting. Atau kumpulan perdu yang melengkung anggun. Karena keduanya selalu tergenggam erat oleh setangkup tangan lain.

Jalanan yang ia tapaki perlahan menanjak, mengantarkannya pada daratan yang makin meninggi. Lewat sebuah celah lebar dari rimbunan pohon di kanan jalan, ia bisa melihat perbukitan di seberang sana, yang kabutnya menutup puncaknya.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti.

_._

_._

* * *

"_Kau lihat hutan di seberang sana?" tanya Draco sambil menunjuk hutan yang terhampar luas di depannya. Pemuda berambut hitam mengangguk._

"_Suatu hari akan kubawa kau ke sana," lanjutnya._

"_Kau berusaha menculikku, Tuan?" ledek pemuda berambut hitam sambil tersenyum._

"_Ya, dan akan kujadikan kau milikku selamanya."_

* * *

_._

_._

Seulas senyum sedih menghiasi wajah pemuda itu seiring pandangannya yang mengabur. Jejaknya serasa terhanyut dalam keheningan ketika satu persatu memori masa lalu mencuat.

Ia memandangi dahan-dahan kecil yang patah dan tergeletak di tepian jalan. Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu? Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Ah, rasanya ukuran waktu telah lama terlupakan olehnya.

Ada seekor kelinci putih mengintip lewat semak kecil di samping pohon pinus muda. Hidungnya teracung saat pemuda itu lewat. Ia memperhatikan dalam diam, juga saat seekor kelinci lain berloncatan menyusulnya. Keduanya berpandangan tanpa suara sambil memperhatikan dirinya. Mungkin mereka memang berbicara. Mungkin tentang cinta.

Cinta−

_._

_._

* * *

"_Kau mendengarkannya lagi," kata Draco saat mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah, punggung saling menyandar, memandangi salju yang turun lewat jendela sambil menikmati hangatnya perapian dari kayu bakar yang berkeretak pelan._

"_Tidak bisa kucegah, lagunya terlalu bagus," jawab pemuda di sampingnya. Mereka lalu terdiam, menikmati denting piano dan gesekan biola yang mengalun seiring salju di luar yang semakin menebal._

"_Harry," panggil Draco pelan._

"_Hm?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu." _

_Harry menoleh untuk memandang Draco._

"_Aku tahu," katanya. Tangannya menyibak helai demi helai rambut pirang kekasihnya. "Aku tahu," ulangnya lalu tersenyum._

* * *

_._

_._

Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan sekumpulan kelinci yang saling bertukar rahasia. Pandangannya kini tertuju ke depan, ke sebuah belokan yang menanjak. Di depan belokan itu terhampar luas kumpulan bunga heather yang sedang mekar. Warna ungu mereka terlihat mencolok di bawah rintik hujan dan hijau sendu pohon pinus. Harry memperhatikan bagaimana tidak ada satupun bunga yang terpisah dari kumpulannya. Semuanya membentuk sebuah koloni. Masing-masing memiliki pasangannya sendiri.

_._

_._

* * *

"_Aku tidak bisa," ucap Draco._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Harry lirih._

"_Harry…"_

"_Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku!" seru Harry. Draco menatap pemuda itu sedih._

"_Maafkan aku," ucapnya._

"_Berhenti meminta maaf dan jelaskan padaku, Draco!"_

"_Maafkan aku, Harry…"_

* * *

_._

_._

Kini ia bertemu dengan sepasang kupu-kupu kuning yang saling berkejaran di atas sejumput bunga daisy yang menyembul keluar dari hamparan rumput di bawahnya.

Dulu ia pernah melihat warna kuning itu. Warna kuning yang serupa dengan tirai jendela di sebuah ruangan tempat ia menangisi kekasihnya. Ia takkan lupa betapa pemuda itu membuatnya terisak begitu lama.

_._

_._

* * *

"_Bagaimana kondisinya ?"_

"_Kritis. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan bertahan," ujar sang dokter sedih. "Aku turut menyesal, Harry," imbuhnya._

_Harry memandang kosong pemuda yang terbaring di depannya. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin terlihat tidak berwarna. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk meraih pemuda itu. Sisa-sisa kehangatan di sana semakin memudar, yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah tubuh yang lemah dan nyaris tanpa kehidupan._

_Inilah penjelasan atas segala kebohongan yang Draco lakukan. Inilah jawaban atas segala penarikan diri yang dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya. Segalanya tak lebih karena ia tak mau Harry menangisi dirinya. Menangisi kondisinya. Meskipun pada akhirnya semua itu sia-sia, karena pemuda yang dicintainya itu kini telah membuatnya menangis._

* * *

_._

_._

Pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meski genangan air matanya telah mengaburkan pandangan. Perjalanannya belum usai. Ia harus bertahan.

Deretan pohon pinus yang menjulang kembali menguasai jalanan di depan, menyisakan sedikit tanaman-tanaman kecil yang berusaha bertahan di antara pohon-pohon raksasa.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Pertemuan, persahabatan, cinta, lalu kehilangan. Semuanya mengalir dalam satu siklus yang serasa takkan pernah putus.

Ia pernah kehilangan, dan ia bertahan. Namun kehilangannya akan Draco membuat pondasi hidupnya seakan runtuh. Dirinya hancur.

.

.

* * *

"_Kami turut menyesal, Harry…"_

"_Yang tabah, kawan…"_

_Mulut Harry terkunci. Matanya sedari tadi tak lepas menatap hampa sebuah gundukan basah di depannya. Hanya sedetik, sebelum semuanya berubah gelap._

* * *

_._

_._

Sambil menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur menetes, Harry melanjutkan langkahnya yang semakin berat. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di belokan terakhir menuju ujung hutan yang tinggi dan menjorok.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tempat itulah yang harusnya ia datangi bersama Draco. Ke sebuah pondok kecil beratap bambu yang berdiri di sana. Ia sudah nyaris lupa bagaimana rupanya. Masihkah ia bertahan melawan angin dan usia?

Harry melangkah dalam diam, memperhatikan satu demi satu kerikil yang mulai menghilang seiring langkahnya yang kian menanjak. Ah, itu dia. Tertutup rimbunan pohon, pondok itu masih sama dengan yang diingatnya. Mungil dan teduh di antara hamparan bunga heather. Pemandangan gunung dan perbukitan yang berkabut melatarbelakangi pondok itu. Dan sebuah siluet kabur−

Seseorang sudah berada di sana.

Seorang pria, sedang menatap ke depan. Payung bening melindungi tubuhnya yang tegap. Ada sebuah kerinduan aneh yang muncul saat Harry memandang sosok itu.

Harry perlahan berjalan ke arahnya, antara sadar dan tidak ia mendekati pria itu. Langkahnya langsung terhenti saat dilihatnya pria itu berbalik, lalu sepasang iris abu-abu menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

"_Harry_…" bisiknya.

.

.

* * *

Dan _Serenade_ masih mengalun lembut.

* * *

-FIN-


End file.
